dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
Rōshi I'm renaming Turtle Hermit to Muten Rōshi, as Ten says the databook confirms that's his 'name'. So we're going with Muten Rōshi first, and Turtle Hermit second now. I had to go laugh and cry for a second when he said that cuz I'd just renamed it all like a day or two before. -- Mina Țepeș 01:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I know, I'm leaving it intact on pages, but changing just some to "Muten Rōshi" to avoid it sounded too one-noted.— Mina Țepeș 02:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh! Thanks! This will help immensely!— Mina Țepeș 02:18, June 30, 2015 (UTC) OBTW, in case you're wondering why I haven't edited much, I'm making a crapton of redirects for the chapter names, since I'm sure some people would come here looking for the chapter and episode names in English as well.— Mina Țepeș 03:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. In hindsight, we probably should have done it as we were going, but no use crying over spilled potion at this point. Besides, it lets me be productive!— Mina Țepeș 03:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: bot request Does the bot work on templates? If so, I don't see any reason why I can't give it a try.--— Mina Țepeș 04:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I'll go summon the Dragon.— Mina Țepeș 04:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Unless you literally fixed them all (and at your speed, this wouldn't surprise me), my Bot cannot find |autoprotect}} at all through the search function.— Mina Țepeș 04:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll have to do it manually then. Like I said, the bot actually can't find them at all. I'm not sure why — remember, I'm no expert with this thing — so I could just be messing up.— Mina Țepeș 04:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::That sound like it was dripping with malice. But, thanks for the link.— Mina Țepeș 04:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll at least enjoy being useful to the wiki ^^— Mina Țepeș 04:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Windy, you're a genius! Let it be so!— Mina Țepeș 04:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Holy crap we did it. Thanks a lot for the help, I'd have died doing that solo.— Mina Țepeș 05:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Like you have no idea. But it actually was quite fun.— Mina Țepeș 05:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::It's go time!— Mina Țepeș 05:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And complete!— Mina Țepeș 05:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I raise my glass to you as well; we did good, we did damn good.— Mina Țepeș 05:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::LOL sorry, I need to fix that, I'm just lazy (same issue with Vegeta and Goku's profile pictures, actually, I need to update those to match them at the end of Z''...soon).— Mina Țepeș 05:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Deceased Characters Am I allowed to update their statuses such as Freeza? New World God (talk) 04:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: canon arcs Yes, they are no longer any use as "canon arcs", but we should still keep them as conflict pages. I want to document the specific events/conflicts like Star Wars Wiki does, because there are a lot of them, and there is a lot of useful information that can go into them. ~ ' ' 04:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Conflicts That reminds me; we'll need a new template for the "conflicts" articles, such as this one, assuming they still apply as valid articles, and I think they do. We'll need a new template at the bottom for navigation.— Mina Țepeș 06:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) : ....You...are my number one....guy! But in all seriousness, awesome! Thanks, 'cuz the old tempalte wasn't kicking it.— Mina Țepeș 06:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: Availability No problem, dude. Take all the time you need. ~ ' ' 03:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2 ~2 First Appearance: chapter 408 People: Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks Special features: This form has power that surpasses Super Saiya-jin in all ways. Gohan naturally transformed into this form from his anger at Cell's brutal actions, while Goku and Vegeta learned it from harsh training. A bit of good news; Vegeta DOES have Super Saiyan 2 from the looks of it. This is from ''Daizenshuu 7, courtesy of Kanzenshuu. If I remember, what Ten was looking at was Daizenshuu 4. So, according to'' Daizenshuu 7, which naturally came after ''4, he does have the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Good news for 'ol Veggie.— Mina Țepeș 06:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yep. This just means we'll have to fact check a little more, nothing too strenuous. — Mina Țepeș 07:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: New plot elements for Super revealed. I added them in Ten's stead 'cuz he's occupied today.— Mina Țepeș 08:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::: No problem! Good luck with whatever you're up to, I'll see you in a bit.— Mina Țepeș 17:54, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hen (編) So, as you can see here and here, our mysterious kanji (編, Hen) has reappeared. This was used to describe the 'Revival of F arc' and the 'Battle of Gods arc' for Dragon Ball Super. I feel confident that we can use hen to mean arc, since an arc is just a "volume" containing a singular story plotline. ~ 22:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yep! Precisely! ~ 00:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :: That's fine, but there is no longer any need for the "Interlude" or "Aftermath" sections. Toriyama confirmed that we're going straight from the God and God arc into the Revival of F arc (probably via timeskip) and, from there, straight into the third un-named arc. Otherwise, that looks fine. ~ 00:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Yep! We sure have. They will be updating their own Affiliation page shortly. ~ 00:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC) : A good majority of them already know about this wiki (because they have known me x-number of years), but they will be notified about the affiliation when Serk informs them about it. Unlike here, their communications are best done in the chat. That's where you generally get everyone's attention, so it doesn't surprise me that a thread hasn't cropped up. ~ 01:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry I didn't get on, I was at work when you sent that request— Mina Țepeș 07:45, July 2, 2015 (UTC) : Fantastic! Good work ^^— Mina Țepeș 02:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) re: Volumes Works for me, if you think that would be best. It does look pretty good. ~ 18:49, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Saiyan Beyond God Finally found where this came from. It comes from Dragon Ball Heroes. ~ 16:00, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Picture mistake I can't put the license on my picture I accidentally clicked upload on accident without putting copyright, can you please delete it or put the copyright? Sorry for the inconvienience --New World God (talk) 19:45, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super Will there be a newly animated version of God Vs God in Super. I'm a bit confused. Also, thanks again for the assistance. New World God (talk) 22:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know if I accidentally reverted your edit on the King Vegeta picture, If I did please accept my forgiveness. I think we saved at either the same time or possibly a couple of seconds seperatedNew World God (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, man. I have to walk on egg shells. Also, does Ten-tails want us to add images on the pages of Champa and Attendent. I already have them in a " alpha .png" New World God (talk) 01:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Already took them down. If Foxie likes them tell him to just revert my edit. New World God (talk) 01:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) List So, after looking at this list, a horrifying thought hit me. Goku's video game section. We're gonna need some Super Coffee for that.--— Mina Țepeș 02:48, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : LOL YES! Also, if you wouldn't mind weighing in here, that would be helpful.— Mina Țepeș 03:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Images Join me in the chat. ~ 04:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC) re: Icons I can certainly make them larger. ~ 06:59, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Here we go! First episode is here! ~ 04:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Just a brief apology for more or less just only adding images the past few days. I've had a friend over the entire weekend (and he's still technically not gone, I'm heading to his place later today), so I've been quite tired since he and I stay up until 'round 5:30, so all I've had the energy for is these 'image edits' as I'm gonna call them. Mercifully, I should get back into the swing of things proper around tomorrow.— Mina Țepeș 23:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! Like I said though, I'll try and get back into the swing of proper edits around tomorrow, once the weekend is over.— Mina Țepeș 23:22, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll try my best ^^ — Mina Țepeș 23:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the tip! Also, just a notice, I have work in about...45 minutes. So you will overtake me soon.— Mina Țepeș 23:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::LOL nah, I'm the one under a time limite. But we can work together quite a bit!— Mina Țepeș 00:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll do my best— Mina Țepeș 00:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Will do! ^^ — Mina Țepeș 00:25, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I managed to get up to 168, but now I have to head on out to work! I'll resume tomorrow! I'd upload more but I have to head on out before I'm late!— Mina Țepeș 00:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Piccolo Simply because "Daimaō" is a title. Its the same case as Cold. Cold is called "Cold Daiō" in the manga, which is simply "Cold the Great King". Conversely, "Daimaō" is just "Great Demon King". Piccolo is his name, and since he's the father of "Piccolo Junior", we call his article "Piccolo (Senior)". ~ 03:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) : DAMN! I miss any others?— Mina Țepeș 01:47, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Good, good. Can't believe I let so many slip by— Mina Țepeș 02:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Just got back, I'll give it a check in a few moments— Mina Țepeș 20:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Code Geass Did you mean this?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 05:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) lol ya. Do see Death Note if you haven't yet--''~UltimateSupreme'' 05:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Request for Custom signature May I get a custom red bolded signature with the saiyan army logo? I'm not good with this at all :) GreatSaiyanMan 07:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright I did what you told me. Now how do I change colors and add pictures like you guys have? GreatSaiyanMan 07:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help and please take it easy man! e-drama is never worth it — [[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 07:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : On the topic of Burdock. I'm thinking of moving a lot of the information to the non-canon part, also on the issue of the 'status' should we identify characters as alive? —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 15:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey Glad to see you again. I'm a huge fan of DB series. Can I give any help? Sulina (talk) 09:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Icons Canon I'm sorry windy. I seen some on the right. I thought I did something wrong. I'll change the ones that had them placed on the right—[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 16:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Tabs Yep, Wookiepeedia even does it for locations, organizations, and objects. ~ ' ' 21:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) re: List of Animated Media Thanks. It was just getting exhausting to scroll through all of that. At least this way, it's all listed on one page, but the big chunks are also their own articles. ~ ' ' 01:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) One Shots In regards to the one-shots such as Sand Land, Neko Majin & Dr.Slump would it fine that I : 1. make a article about them (since they've both have DB character cameos, also Aha, said it be cool) 2. place images for the icons ( no one has given me any permission here) 3. consider that they're easily to be put as 'non-canon'—[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 01:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Redirect I made the article '''Dragon Ball (anime)' for the Part I anime-adaption, the similar one to Dragon Ball Z, but it shares redirect to List of Dragon Ball episodes article. Can you slit it and I'll make a new one? :oh, I see that coming. It'll be better if making some stuffs in equilibrium state, but, that's OK Current wikipedia summaries Are they placeholders until we make an original summary? —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 03:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) re: merge Not quite. I redirected that there, because all of the information on Part I and its anime can be found on Dragon Ball (series). So I redirected the link to the episodes page so people could just see the episodes. DBZ, Kai, GT, ect have a lot of additional information not found on the Dragon Ball series page, and thus warrent their own article. ~ ' ' 04:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Much obliged!— Mina Țepeș 06:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : LMFAO SORRY! I really am too lazy to actually fix it, so unless you want to, you may be getting jumpscared for awhile. And thanks for the follow-up edits, I'll abide by that format. Sagas. Yeesh. Here I go then!— Mina Țepeș 06:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Redirects Btw, I think I'm going to let you and Ten handle the discussion on redirects with DuelMaster. I'm firmly against them, and I don't want every message I send to simply be me repeating that, it'd get old real quick (most of that discussion is actually starting to look like a track set on loop). Like you said, I can't think of any wiki that uses the serial name and numbers for episode and chapter article titles. While I have to admit even I search by number more than title, I'm perfectly content with redirects taking me to the chapter title rather than the other way around, or the chapter title being the redirect to "Episode 200 (Dragon Ball Z)" or something of the like. I also have work in like five minutes so I can't participate in this discussion until the next four hours, by which point I'll be tired as hell.— Mina Țepeș 19:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : I'll leave it to you then! I'll be back in a few hours, and when I am, I'll try to put some more episodes up.— Mina Țepeș 19:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) tabbers I gave GT Goku four main tabbers because non-canon Goku has four main looks: DB, DBZ, DB GT (Child) and then his appearance at the end of GT. I try to keep every character consistent with their final look in the series; if Goku/Non-Canon only had Part I, Part II, and GT, and not GT (Epilogue), it would make little sense to include it for say, Pan, who I could have done "Part II" and "GT" and just used her elderly look, despite that not being well known at all. When people think Pan, they'd recognize her as a child, same with GT Goku, but I like our infoboxes, like Narutopedia, to have the most recent appearance chronologically.— Mina Țepeș 02:59, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Unrelated to tabbers: finally fixed my page, so you won't be scared to click it in the middle of the night.— Mina Țepeș 03:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Noncanon tabber It doesn't seem to always show up, how do I make it appear on the page, thanks —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 04:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry for harrassing you and Aha, Windy. But is there a chance that you can come up or test some code script for icons on Infoboxes. I'm not asking for them to be placed on the actual pages but rather a sandbox. Before I can actually propose any idea, I'd rather see if it's possible first —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 16:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Episodes It's sad, I originally planned on uploading some more episodes today. But it seems DuelMaster won out, so I think we're gonna be adopting the new naming format soon. So I didn't upload any others today because, when it comes to chapters, we've got enough to rename as it is. I didn't wanna add another....I dunno how many episodes to the long list of chapters and movies we have to rename.— Mina Țepeș 07:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Ugh. While I appreciate the idea and I do agree it will be better in the long run, I still am not a huge fan of it. However, Ten supports it, which means my argument of disapproval more or less stops dead in its tracks. I'll join you in licensing some images for a bit; it's the most I can do because at the moment, I don't have the drive to write much on the articles (I made a few brave stabs at it, but there isn't much Earthling history to cover in canon, so I'll have to start the non-canon article soon); my mother added an extra layer of stress onto my headache sandwich so...yeah.— Mina Țepeș 07:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::That's precisely what I'm doing. Also, here, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkYdwCFMOoc%7Csomething nice to see. This is where I've gotten my recent image uploads.— Mina Țepeș 07:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll try and source and license as many as I can, mind you, before I go to bed. I started lower on the list since you seemed to be proceeding from higher.— Mina Țepeș 08:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) re:image Like with Narutopedia, heh? Sorry, I haven't seen this tool on this Wikia uptill now. So, thanks Windy. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 10:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) That's all fine and dandy when it comes to images I know the source of =w= So yeah, I suppose I could for the likes of RoF and other kinds of images I know the source of.— Mina Țepeș 20:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Makes sense.— Mina Țepeș 20:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::@Mina:Oh I see that problem. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) @Windy: You're welcome. I see that you've made some changes with the chapters' redirections. Great work. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Variations I'm assuming that we will not be using variations as seperate articles. I ask this because i'm reading through the Daizenshuu's and I want to place an attack that has written variations, and i'm wondering if they should catergorized jointly so I can add all the users of the attack. I also, wonder if 'rush attacks' will be considered. I'm not advocating anything rather questioning —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 03:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) re: Movies The movies are not continuous, but they also don't necessarily reflect the series they claim. For example, both new movies are actually part of the Super continuation. The first DBZ movie is in between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z according to the Daizenshuu. So, in this case, consistency has to take a backseat to what is best presented information: There are 19 movies, so we'll number them by their release number. I might add that both Bulbapedia, exactly, and Wikipedia, to an extent, do this. ~ 18:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) : You are seriously the best. Thank you. ~ 03:43, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :: No complaints here. Looks great. ~ 03:52, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Issue with Special:Upload For some reason there is no way to automatically use the pictures uploaded for some reason when I attempt to find them. They're not there. So is there any way to look for a mannual way to place the licensing on the pictures my self? Thanks again, windy —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 12:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Visual Editor Since I use Source, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but have you been noticing the infoboxes all jumbled up and squished together when someone uses visual editor? Or am I just going crazy? xD ~ ' ' 17:01, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : That might be best. I really wish Semantic Media Wiki was still a thing >_< It would be perfect for this wiki and would fix formatting issues right up. ~ ' ' 17:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll let him know. ~ ' ' 17:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re: GT For consistencies sake, I'd say ''DBGT001, but DBGT01 doesn't bunch my shorts either. Whatever you think is best will work. ~ 19:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Maps It is Wikia's mapping feature. I am attempting to create an interactive map of Earth. ~ 19:05, July 14, 2015 (UTC) : Wiki Features is a feature usable by sysops and crats to turn on and off features on their wikis. For example, the fact that our wiki uses talk pages, rather than Article Comments, is because I have Article Comments turned off on this wiki. Polls are a Wiki Feature, blogs, even the current arrangement of the Forums. It is also how I turned off Message Walls when we switched to talk pages. ~ 19:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :: They were off until today, but they were always there more or less. ~ 19:14, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Advice So shall I do the honors of changing all the defaults? I wouldn't mind ^^ —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 08:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) re: GT Goku Because GT Kid Goku is technically a transformation induced by the Dragon Balls. It isn't his true form. Goku is both introduced and seen out of GT as an adult, his true body, and, generally the infobox image is supposed to represent the character's appearance when they debuted in X-series (save in instances where we have higher-quality picture). It's like Narutopedia in that regard. We can use updated images, so long as they depict the character like they were when they debuted, and transformations aren't included in the infobox if we can avoid it. That was my reasoning. ~ ' ' 20:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : True enough; Freeza's case is a bit odd. While his "true form" is his fourth form, his base form is his first form. That is to say that his "true form" is still a transformation, so I felt that it would be sticking to consistency to just use his base form's appearance. ~ ' ' 20:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey windy I would edit this if I could. But can you please repair the links on the navigation box in the films. —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan'']] 06:56, July 16, 2015 (UTC)